Question: $\dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{6}{3} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{9 \times 3}{10 \times 3}} + {\dfrac{6 \times 10}{3 \times 10}} $ $ = {\dfrac{27}{30}} + {\dfrac{60}{30}} $ $ = \dfrac{{27} + {60}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{87}{30}$